Backyardigans: Scream for me AGAIN!
by soulripper13
Summary: this story takes place 10 years after part 2 where the group are now adults Uniqua is a writer and she and her freinds attened the filming of a new movie in the "Ghost" series but they later find out that the black ghost is back and hes out for more blood
1. Opening

The Story started off with Robert Fisher driving in a car down the freeway he was a calmer non grudge full person then her Daughter talking on his cell phone

"I'm just saying I'm risking a night on my show to do a cameo in a cheap slasher flick plus why can't Damien Blade even write me decent part technically I was a part of it"

He said as he received another phone call

"Yello?"

He said into the phone as a young girl responded

"Hi, oh wait I must have dialed the wrong number"

The girl said

"It's Ok it happens"

Robert said

"Wait you sound like that guy on TV Robert Fisher I think he has a really sexy voice"

She said in a flirty voice

"Thank you"

Robert said

"Wait, am I talking to the Robert Fisher"

She said

"Yes the one and only so what's your name?"

Robert said

"Oh you're a naughty boy, what would your girlfriend say?"

She asked

"What makes you think I have a girlfriend?"

Robert asked

"I know you do"

The voice said changing to Ghostface

"She's in the shower and she has a nice little voice, a real step-up from Caroline Pink, Speaking of which lets play a game Guess wrong your girlfriend dies ,where is Caroline's daughter Uniqua?"

Ghostface asked in a dead serious tone

"Who is this?"

Robert asked

"Someone who would kill to find Uniqua Pink, you're in Hollywood you got connections where is she?"

Ghostface asked

"I don't know but if you touch Jen I will…"

He said as Ghostface cut him off

"Wrong Answer"


	2. Very Simple Game

As Jen got out of the shower she went to her room changing into a nightgown the radio downstairs started playing Creed's "What if"

"_What if you did?  
>What if you lied?<br>What if I avenge?  
>What if eye for an eye<em>?"

She jumped up as the song went into a guitar break as she went down stairs the vocals started again

"I _know I can't hold the hate inside my mind  
>'Cause what consumes your thoughts controls your life<br>So I'll just ask a question  
>A lonely simple question<br>I'll just ask one question  
>What if? What if?<br>What if? Wh_"

As she turned off the radio she heard footsteps she slowly walke to the door

"Robert?"

She asked

"You will not believe what happened to me on the ride home"

She heard Roberts voice as Ghost face entered the door Jen ran into her room as the Knife got stuck in the door as he tried to stab her

"I'm sorry I guess I just got carried away I just wanted to take the game farther"

She heard Robert say on the other side

"What game?"

She asked

"The game of how fun it is gonna be to rip you apart open the door!"

Robert's voice called out again

As the real Robert entered the house he saw the door broken down and Ghostface was gone as he slowly entered the bedroom he found Jen lying on the Bed dead as a blade sliced Robert's neck

"It was a very simple game Robert, all you had to do was tell me where Uniqua was now you lose"

Ghostface said speaking into a voice distorter jamming his knife in Robert


	3. Luara Heart

At a house Outside Normville Uniqua was sitting at a desk a desk writing on a sheet of paper starting to crumple it as her phone rang as she put on a head set pulling out a booklet that said A.C.E.H.S.(American Citizen Emotional help Society)

"Hello my name is Laura Heart ho w may I help you"

Uniqua said using a fake name to prevent "unwanted callers"

"Laura I have a big problem"

A girl on the other line said

"Do I have to say my name?"

The girl asked crying

"No, you don't have to say anything you don't want"

Uniqua said as she told Uniqua her story

"I'm 18 and I have a boyfriend…and he hits me"

She said as the conversation continued

"Well I wish for the best of you"

Uniqua said

"Thanks Laura"

She said as Uniqua hung up the phone as he dad entered the room

"Dad it's great to see you"

Uniqua said as he gave her a hug handing her groceries

"When are you gonna stop living in the apartment, you rarely make contact with your friends and most of the people you talk to don't even know your real name?it's like you don't even exsist"

He said

"That's the point; Killers can't stalk someone they can't find"

He said as her dad hugged her please just think about it sweetie"

He said leaving as he left as she went back inside the TV started playing the news of an interview with Robert fisher earlier in the day

"So how do people treat you now they know you were innocent"

The host said

"Well most people are cool but few keep their distance which I find awkward because I'm a people person"

Robert said

"But you were falsely accused everything should be straight now"

The host said

"That and a nickel will buy you a cup of coffee, even that's not true anymore"

Robert said as the audience laughed as Uniqua turned off the TV


	4. Picture Worth a Thousand Words

As Uniqua flipped though the channels she saw Tasha on TV figuring out she was now a reporter at the conference

"As future journalist of America being the best means doing what other's would not break the rules and prepare to have everyone hate you to get the true story"

Tasha said as a reported raised his hand

"So we should go out and cut each other's throats because in Ghost 3 that's what you do?"

He asked

"Metaphorically yes"

Tasha said as she stepped down she saw a young man working with the police

"Hi Tasha, it's me Drew Lizard, I'm with the police working with Ghost 3"

Drew said

"I thought you looked familiar I don't suppose you're here for an autograph"

Tasha said

'I'm here because Robert Fisher and his girl friend were found stabbed to death and this was on his body"

Drew said holding up a picture of a teenage girl

"This is Caroline pink, Uniqua Pink's mother"

Tasha said

"This is secret don't tell anyone or I will lock you up"

Drew said

Back at Uniqua's house the TV was showing the news

"this just in TV talk show host Robert Fisher was found murdered, Fisher had just finished filming as a cameo of himself for the new movie "Gho3t Return to Normville" the third and final installment based on the Normville attacks 20 years ago, before his rise to TV fame Robert had been imprisoned and charged for the murder of Caroline Pink his former love…"

The TV said as Uniqua turned off the news


	5. Gho3t, Return to Normville

At the studio Austin and Donny who were now guards at the productions were talking with the managers

"Damien this murder could seriously hurt us we think it would be best to pull the plug on the movie"

The chief said

"If you're worried about the movie hire more guards get better gear but don't kill the movie"

Damien Blade said

"Violence in theatre is a big problem right now"

The officer said

"So if we stop making Horror movie all the killers in the world will just retire"

Austin said

"Mr. Kangaroo no one asked for your suggestion"

The guard said

"I've been making horror movie for 25 years nothing ever happened"

Damien said

"Plus Robert was Austin's idea a trash talk TV show host ,he must have made people made everyday"

Another officer said

"I know a lot about killers"

Austin said

"And you got your "little love scar" to show it"

Donny said referencing the his bullet scar

"Detective, is any reason to presume Robert's death had anything to do with our movie?"

Damien asked

"you're making a movie about a killer who stabs people, he was stabbed"

The detective said

"Probably some messed up fan mad they killed Bryon in Ghost 2"

An actor dressed up as him said

"Well Matt that makes you next"

Another actor who looks like drew said

"Will I'm not a Bryon substitute I'm my own character"

Matt said

"Named Brandon who moved into Bryon's old house"

Will said

"It's a reference"

Matt said

"Hey what if the killer is Uniqua I mean what ever happened to her"

Will said joking around

"Maybe the movie's not meant to be"

An actress dressed up as Uniqua said

"Chris, you're the lead role you should be praying this movie goes on"

Will said

"I am but not at the expense of people's lives"

She said

"Cue the violins"

Matt said


	6. The script

At Uniqua's house she was sleeping as she heard footsteps as she looked around

"Is anyone there?"

She asked looking around she saw someone on the other side of a window knowing it her mother

"Mom?…"

She said confused as the figure was dragged down leaving bloody finger scratches in the window as Uniqua walked to the window she heard weeping as got close Ghostface popped up right in front of her and jammed his knife though the window shattering is as Uniqua woke up screaming looking at the window with no cracks, no blood marks, nothing

"Whew, just a bad dream"

Uniqua said getting up

At the Studio:

A 68' Chevy drove up to the theater as an actress got out giving her I.D. to the guards walking in seeing no one except Austin and Donny guarding the building

"Where's Damien, he says he needed me and it was urgent

She snapped out

"Damien is not here just us"

Austin replied

"plus everything is important to him"

Donny added as they exited the room Cherry looked around seeing a bunch written out to Damien Blade as she picked one up in the shape of a director flying on a guitar as it read

"Best Music video, 2008"

As the phone rang

"Hello?"

Cherry replied

"Hey Cherry I'm still on highway I'm about 20 minutes late but let's rehearse the script"

Damien said

"what lines I'm Candy the girl who gets killed second I'm in one scence"

Cherry said

"Just read the lines"

Damien said as they read the lines

"Cherry-ring ring hello

Damien-hello

Cherry who is this?

Damien-Who is this?

Cherry-This is candy, let me get some clothes"

They read out

"why do I have to start in the shower my boyfriend just got murdered why would I be taking a shower?"

She asked

"just read the script"

Damien said

"Damien-That's a nice name

Cherry-Thanks

Damien-Like candy cane or candy apple

Cherry-I'm hanging up now

Damien-You know what my favorite candy is Cherry flavored"

Damien said as Cherry called out

"Damien that's not the line"

Cherry said

"it is in my script"

Damien said

"another rewrite how are we gonna learn our lines when there is a rewrite every 2 seconds?

Cherry asked

"Not just a new script it's also a new movie called…Cherry gets gutted like a pig

Damien said his voice changing to Ghostface

"Are you are still in character"

Ghostface said


	7. Bloody Candy

As Candy hung up the phone she ran out off the room to the exit seeing the shadow of a man as she turned direction and ran to hide in the costume room hiding in the reel of clothes seeing Ghostface gasped as she saw it was on rack with a bunch of other Ghostface outfits

"Stupid costumes"

Candy muttered under her breath as she pulled out her phone as at the back door Austin entered the hallway

"That's weird Donny I thought I heard something"

Austin said looking around turned off the lights locking the door on his way out as in the costume room Ghostface stepped out of a reel of Ghostface outfits hiding in plain sight as he pushed Casey's cart as she picked up a knife realizing it was made of rubber as Ghostface picked her up threw her halfway through a glass door stabbing her in the back of her lungs as she Passed out dead

Outside the studio at a diner Austin, Tyrone (who was a sound engineer for the movie)and Tasha were talking

"I only came here because the police asked me"

Tasha said

"Why would they ask you?"

Austin asked

"Well we were originally in the real thing plus Uniqua is writing a book on it and I'm her friend"

Tasha replied sipping her drink

"And what about you, you said you would never leave Normville "the only real place in the world" according to you?"

Tasha said

"Well what you Paris for a week, New York a month, L.A. forever"

Austin said

"I was 16 I couldn't say no I could have been famous"

Tasha replied

"What was wrong with just being Tasha Hippo, we liked her"

Tyrone said putting his fork down

"Look the past all of us have tried keeping in touch but we're just different"

Tasha replied

"Uniqua used to say that was our strength"

Austin replied

"You know something don't you?"

Tasha said curiously

"Off the record"

Austin replied

"Always"

Tasha replied

"2 months ago Normville police got a call from a woman who said she was with the studio and wanted to see Uniqua's file "for research"

Tyrone said

"And…"

Tasha replied

"The boys said no and she wouldn't give her name"

Austin replied

"A month later the File room got robbed"

Tyrone said

"Someone stole Uniqua's file?"

Tasha asked

"I already removed it"

Austin said


	8. Script Patterns

As Austin said that his cell rang as he read a text

"Tyrone the studio needs us"

They said as they left and drove to the studio. As they parked they saw Tasha fallowing them

"What are you doing here?"

Donny said guarding the gate

"I'm with your brother Mr. Detective Drew"

Tasha said as he let them enter

Austin, Donny there has been another murder"

Damien said with the actors in the room

"Who?"

Donny asked

"Cherry she was stabbed to death"

Damien responded

"Oh my the killer is getting them in the order they die in the film"

Austin said

"Who gets killed third?"

Tasha asked

"Who gets killed…?"

Damien said handing her a script

"You do"

He mouthed the words to her as every one left the room as Damien dismissed them

"Tyrone I get killed in Gho3t, I get killed!"

Tasha said

"yeah, don't look at me Damien wrote it I'm just a sound engineer"

He said heading in his trailer getting some police gear heading out

"Snake I'm heading to the crime scene Stay by the actors"

Tyrone said as he turned to him

"Hey Mooseboy, maybe you should listen to me I am a pro bodyguard clients include Alice cooper, Robert Englund, Wes Craven, and Tom Morello maybe you take suggestions from me"

Snake said twirling a butterfly knife around as he walked away

In the Studio: "Same deal this photo was found with Candy's body"

Damien said

"Yeah, Caroline Pink again"

Drew said

"Great 10 more we can publish a calendar"

Damien said sarcastically

"The old Killer playing with cops routine like Hannibal Lector, very SEVEN"

Drew said as Tasha and Tyrone entered

"Tasha new picture same person"

Drew said

"Have you kept an eye out on Natasha she is next one to be killed in the script?"

Tasha asked

"Not necessarily Damien told me there were 3 different versions of the script to keep the ending off the web, 3 versions 3 different people get killed and we don't know which version the killer read"

Drew said

"Plus she has a bodyguard"

Tyrone added


	9. The Call

"I can't believe it, all I ever wanted to do was make a classic family comedy and the Studio head said I could all I had to do was direct a slasher flick now we're shut down and I it looks like I'm the next target"

Damien said

"Why you?"

Drew asked as Damien held up the trophy Candy accidently broke

"Do you think this wasn't a message?"

Damien said putting the trophy down

"Damien Blade you didn't tell us you called Candy before she was killed"

A cop called out

"Excuse me, what?"

Damien said confused

"Donny said she was here for a meeting with you and her roommate said you called her told her to come to the studio"

The officer said

"I never called her, I never told her to go anywhere"

Damien said

"Roommate said it was you"

The officer said

"Someone wants to destroy my movie; someone wants to kill my movie"

Damien said

"This is the scene where you come with us"

The officer said as Tyrone pulled out his phone damn low battery, Austin you have a phone I could use"

Tyrone said as Austin handed him a phone

At Uniqua's house her picked up the phone hearing a woman crying

"American Citizen Emotional helper society my name is Laura Heart how may I help you?"

Uniqua asked

"Oh Laura I killed someone"

The woman said crying

"Then the people you need to call are the police"

Uniqua said

No I need to call you just you'

The woman said as Uniqua looked at her phone seeing it was on Home setting

"Who are you, how did you get this number?"

Uniqua asked

"It's mother Laura now be a good girl and turn on the news channel 13"

The voice said

"You're not my mother who are you?"

Uniqua asked

"You know your mother's voice when you hear it do as Mother tells you"

The woman said as she turned on the TV to channel 13

"After the second Member of Gho3t was murdered Gho3t has been shut down and the producers pray the killings are over"

The TV said as the voice turned to Ghostface

"Just one Question, do you think it's over Pink"

Ghostface said hanging up


	10. Easedropping

Uniqua picked up a gun as she scoped around the house finding no one

At the Studio: Snake was outside with a flashlight as inside as Will was ripping up the script

"Scene 34 Caroline's Murder flashbacks"

Will said ripping up the sheet throwing the confetti

"I never liked that scene"

Chris said

"Because you weren't in it"

Will said putting a handful of M&M's in his mouth

Scene 35-40 the Pink house flashbacks"

Will said ripping the sheet

"Will stop it you're scaring me 2 people already died"

Chris said

"Scaring you?, Give the sweet act a rest"

Will said

"You're drunk"

Chris said as she left

"Come on Mr. Moose"

Chris said

Scene 41 Tyrone pops in"

Will said ripping another page

Outside: A car parked in the driveway as Tasha stepped out sneaking up to the house

"I'm just saying that new is acting like a total Bitch"

Chris said

"Tasha has a good heart; she just hides it she thinks people see that as her being weak"

Tyrone said

"This is a good picture of you, you look just like Uniqua"

Tyrone said

"you're making it sound like you're in love with her"

Chris said

"I also left out the facts that she can be cruel, selfish, obsessive annoying and a real pain in the…"

Tyrone said as he heard something outside

"Hey mooseboy got your girlfriend out here"

Snake said holding Tasha in

"we have one Tasha hippo here we don't need two"

Snake said


	11. Black Hole

"Look who I found slinking around the yard"

Snake said pointing to Tasha

"I wasn't "slinking" I was walking"

Tasha said

"You were Eavesdropping"

Snake said

"All right Tasha, let's talk

Tyrone said as they left the room

In another room:

"What's this about Tasha?"

Tyrone asked

"The cops released Damien the calls didn't come from him

Tasha said

"Where did it come from?"

Tyrone asked

"A cloned cell phone untraceable"

Tasha said taking out a picture of Caroline

"Tyrone how old does Uniqua's mom look in this photo?"

Tasha asked

"I don't know 19, 20"

Tyrone said

"That's what I thought so I checked the web I could not find any info on her at this time I mean nothing it's like she fell into a black hole and disappeared"

Tasha said

"well she lived in Normville her whole life"

Tyrone said

"almost her whole life, two years before she met Uniqua's father she left Normville, no one has any idea where she went or what she did during that time so why is the killing leaving pictures of Caroline Pink and why these pictures at this point of her life?"

Tasha asked

"I don't know, if I was a homicidal manic than I would know how a homicidal manic thinks"

Tyrone said as he looked at the picture again

"Chris"

He mumbled out loud walking into the other room getting the picture of Chris (as Uniqua)

"Look at the buildings there the same, it was the same street 30 years ago 2 years of her disappearance, 8 years of having Uniqua and 20 years from her murder "

Tyrone said

"So Caroline was at Blacklight studios"

Tasha replied

"I gotta make some calls"

Tyrone said


	12. Snake's Final Job

Outside the studio:

Snake was doing his nightly routine when his phone rang

'This is Snake, Pro bodyguard"

He replied as he heard Tyrone speaking as he entered Tyrone's trailer

"Snake me and Austin are going to the Police station I need you to stay behind and keep an eye on things"

Tyrone said

"Is that an order, cause Snake doesn't work for you Mooseboy you're a tech man"

Snake said as Tyrone replied

"Snake would I call you if it wasn't important where are you?"

Tyrone asked

"I'm just checking your tin can Mooseboy just making sure there's no killer in here waiting to off you like he want your little friend Uniqua"

Snake said flipping out his Butterfly knife twirling it

"What did you just say,I can't believe you just said that, that makes me…ANGERY"

Tyrone said as the voice changed to Ghostface as she leap out of the closet stabbing Snake in the back as he dropped his butterfly knife as Ghostface picked it up jamming it in Snake's back pushing him against the wall lodging the knife in his spine as he picked up a frying pan as whacked Snake over the head knocking him out as his whack the Knife permanently jammed on Snake's spine as Ghostface left

Back at the studio:

I gotta call Drew"

Tyrone said dialing him

"Tyrone where is everyone?"

Tasha asked as the door opened as Tyrone aimed a gun which he "borrowed" from Austin as Chris, Matt, Natasha, and Will entered the room as if on cue Tyrone lowered the gun putting it away

"Don't do that"

Tyrone said as Snake walked to the open doorway stiffly with the knife in his back as he fell over

"Mooseboy …"

He said as he lost conscious and died

"Tyrone is he dead"

Tasha asked

"Yes, he is…Everyone back inside"

Tyrone replied


	13. Midnight Murder Scene

As they went inside all the doors closed as all the lights went off as the fax machine sent a message

"What does it say?

Matt asked as Tyrone read it

"It's part of a scene "Interior –Chris's house-Living room night", _"with the bodyguard stabbed the 6 stand trapped"_

Tyrone read

"He's rewriting the script"

Matt said

"_As the killer waits outside the fax machine send them a message of their fates_"

Tasha said snatching the Script

"It's a trap everyone outside"

Tyrone said

"Outside where he can kill us"

Will said

"_The killer prepares to grant mercy to only one of them_"

Tasha said

"Don't you get it; the killer said he's outside because he wants us inside"

Tyrone said

"_Who will survive?, is it Tyrone, Tasha, Will, Chris , Matt or Natasha the killer will give mercy to?_"

Tasha said reading the fax as every ran out of the house

"Grants mercy to whom, I want to know"

Matt said as he ran back inside the house grabbing the fax using a lighter so he could read it

"What does it say?"

Chris asked

"_And the killer will give mercy to…whoever smells the gas"_

Matt read as he and the house busted into flames. As they got caught in the blowback down a hill

"Tyrone"

Tasha called out as Tyrone found her as he saw Ghostface sneaking behind her

"Tasha, lookout behind you"

Tyrone shooting Ghostface 5 times as he rolled under a car disappearing as he ran down the hill

"He's gone"

Tasha said as Tyrone noticed a picture picking it up another picture of Caroline with the words

"_I KILLED HER_"

Written on it in black sharpie

Next day at the studio:

"Whoever it is he is now taking Credit for Caroline Pink's murder"

Drew said putting the picture on a wall

"And Uniqua got it wrong before, she accused Robert Fisher of murdering her mother, maybe there was a third killer, Uniqua might know something"

Drew said as Donny raised his hand

"Well we don't know where she is plus even if there was a third killer Uniqua wouldn't know about it"

Donny said

"I have a press conference in 5 hours I have to explain 3 dead actors Robert's girlfriend and a bodyguard"

Drew said

"What does this have to do with Uniqua?"

Tyrone asked

"Who knows more about Caroline then her own Daughter"

Drew said

"Mr. Pink couldn't help you and he was married to Caroline"

Austin said

"Mr. Kangaroo you get me in contact with Uniqua"

Drew said as he left the room using his phone

"Hello you have reached the machine speak as long as you like"

Uniqua's voice said as Austin started leaving a message as Uniqua entered the studio

"Uniqua he said she rushed hugging him"

I haven't seen you in 5 years nice streaks"

Austin said complementing the dark pink streaks in her light pink hair


	14. Old friends Reunite

"What are you doing down here?"

Austin asked as he let go of Uniqua

"What was I doing up there"

She said

"I heard the news where is Drew and Donny?"

Uniqua said as Austin gently dragged her to a corner

"Uniqua I told you to stay hidden it's not safe for you to be here"

Austin said

"Ghostface called me, I'm no safer there then here plus here I have friends"

Uniqua said as Austin entered the office

"Drew you will not believe who just showed up to help"

Austin said as Uniqua entered the room

"Oh my god Uniqua, are you fast or what"

Tasha said hugging her

"The killer called her"

Austin said

"What what did he say?"

Drew asked

"His usual small talk hi, how are you doing? , what's new? Where are you? , do you wanna die?"

Uniqua replied putting down her suitcase

"Uniqua do you have any idea how got your number?"

Austin asked

"He could have monitored calls on scanner do you call her from the set?"

Donny asked

"No" Everyone replied

"Austin do you have her number in your phone?"

Drew asked

"Yeah of course"

Austin replied

"Has anyone else used your phone?"

Drew asked

"Just Tyrone and you"

Austin replied to Drew as Uniqua looked at the pictures

"The killer leaves a photo after each murder"

Drew said

"And they were taken at the same studio filming Gho3t was she an actress or a model cause they look like publicity stills"

Tasha said

"I don't know but why didn't you tell me this is my mother?"

Uniqua asked

"I feared Ghostface was using them as bait to trick you out of hiding"

Austin said

"I want to see the place in the pictures"

Uniqua said

"Are you sure?"

Drew asked

"100%"

Uniqua replied


	15. Bryon's Trilogy Rules

Drew and Tasha and the guards (Donny, Austin and now Tyrone) were driving to a lot outside the studio

"I'm gonna talk to the studio about these Photos"

Donny said

"I can't believe my mother never mentioned any of this"

Uniqua said as the door behind her opened

"What, Pablo what are you doing here?"

Tyrone asked

"Bryon had something he wanted you to see before he was killed 10 years ago in case of an event like this"

Pablo said holding up a tape which had a label that read

"Trilogies"

Written on it as they went inside as Pablo put the tape in the TV as Bryon and Mark appeared on the screen inMark's room

"I told you guys I would make a movie someday"

The recording of Bryon said

"Well if you're watching this tape it means as I feared I did not survive Ghostface's attacks on Normville, and giving up my virginity to Lexi lion was a bad idea"

The tape said

"Wait Lexi lion she was killed to"

Uniqua said

"Lexi was a sweet girl she came over to my house looking for mark we started talking and well stuff happens"

Bryon said as someone knocked on the door

"Mark, open the door it's my room too"

Lexi said on the other side

"Lexi 15 minutes I'm leaving a legacy"

Bryon said as she continued knocking

"Oh come on Lexi giving him 15 minutes"

Mark said leaving the room

"Anyway the reason I am here is to help you my death won't be in vain, that the lives of work in Mr. Dave's Film theory class will help some other poor soul from getting gutted and slashed, If Ghostface comes back and he's for real there are a few things you need to remember, is this simply another sequel if so Austin's rules still apply, But here is a critical thing, If you find yourselves dealing with an unexpected back-story and a Questionable occurrence of events the sequel rules do not apply because you are not dealing with a sequel you are dealing with the concluding chapter of a trilogy, it's a rarity on the horror genre but does exist, Trilogies are all about going back to the beginning and discovering something that wasn't true from the start,

Godfather, Jedi all revealed secrets we thought was true that wasn't, so if it is a trilogy you're dealing with here are some super Trilogy rules

have a killer that's superhuman, Shooting and stabbing him won't work pretty much to kill him you have to freeze him decapitate him and blow him up sometimes that doesn't even work

2. Anyone including the main character can die, this means you Uniqua I'm sorry but it's the final chapter it could be no survivors

And past will bite you in the ass, whatever you thought you knew throw it out the window

Well I'm guess I'm signing off so good luck, Godspeed and I'll see some of you soon the rules say you won't make it, I didn't not if you're watching this tape"

Bryon finished as the tape ended


	16. Hunt for Info

As the video ended everyone left the trailer and Tasha walked off

"I've got an idea I'll hook up with you guys later"

Tasha said leaving

"Do you want us to come with you?"

Tyrone asked

"I work better alone, but try to find out where the other pictures were taken"

Tasha said walking to the studio achieves room as Natasha appeared behind her

"What the hell are you doing?"

Tasha asked

"Being Tasha Hippo and you?"

She said

"I am Tasha hippo"

She replied

"Here is how I see it we have no house, no bodyguard, no movie and I'm being stalked Because someone wants to kill me ,no because someone wants to kill so I go where you go so if Ghostface shows up to kill me I'll be with you so he won't kill me he'll kill you does that make sense"

Natasha said

"None"

Tasha replied

"You know in the movies I play you being smart"

Natasha said

"And a sane person, that must be a real stretch for you"

Tasha said making a smart remark

"That's funny; you need to get in cause "Tasha Hippo" would find a way"

Natasha said pulling out her I.D. card sling it in the card access receiver as the door unlocked as he entered

"Bitch"

Tasha mumbled under her breath fallowing her

"Don't tell me what to do"

Tasha said as they went downstairs through a hallway seeing an old lady behind a desk

"Hi I'm with the police, were looking for info on the girl in this photo Caroline Pink back then it might have been Caroline Walker"

Tasha said handing her the picture looking at a picture of a woman who looked like a younger version of the lady titled Heather Langenkamp

"Are you…"

Tasha asked as she cut her off

"No, I know we look alike I was up for Nancy Thompson but she got it, what do you want?"

The lady said

"How about some info on Caroline Walker"

Tasha said

"I don't work for the cops I work for the studio"

She said smoking a cigarette

"Would you work for the president?"

Tasha said putting a 50 on the picture as the woman grabbed it slipping it in her bra

"The president of the studio"

She said

"$50? , what are you a reporter for Normville high"

Natasha she taking off a gold ring handing it to the woman

"It's worth 2 grand are you gonna help us or not"

Natasha said as she opened a drawer

"If you're looking for Caroline Walker you won't find anything, Crystal Stone you will she said giving Tasha a file

"A stage name"

Tasha said taking the file

"Thanks"

Tasha responded


	17. Childhood Flashback

"Don't sweat I have a respect for the unknown actors"

She said as Tasha read the file

"Night of Scarecrow", "House of Blood", Ma5k"

What are these?"

"Horror Movie from Dick Blade's day"

The woman responded

"What?"

Tasha asked

"Dick Blade, the film producer, now studio head those were 3 of his movies"

The woman said

In the studio: Uniqua was in the bathroom washing her face as he heard a clang pulling out a can of pepper spray as she under a stall seeing black boots as they stepped on the toilet seat to avoid being seen as she kicked the door reveal Chris holding some movie props including a phone and a Ghostface mask as she put the can away

"Oh my God Uniqua Pink, I was playing you in Gho3t"

She said as Uniqua down at the mask

"I thought if there was no more filming the movie the studio wouldn't mind letting me have some souvenirs"

Chris said

"Souvenirs?"

Uniqua asked

"I may never get another part in a movie so these might be my only memories of Hollywood, I know it's weird because the Movie was your life but I just wanted to make you proud"

Chris said putting the mask under her jacket

"I'm sure I would have been"

Uniqua said lying covering the fact she hated the movies

"Wow the real Uniqua, the real person I just wished everything would have worked out"

Chris said leaving the set as Uniqua picked up a hair brush

"Hey Chris"

Uniqua said leaving the bathroom entering a movie set seeing the old Cul-de-sac

Whoa, Déjà vu"

Uniqua said Entering the set based on her old childhood room with a sign that read

"Uni's room (hot set)"

As She looked around sitting on the bed falling asleep hearing voices in her head as she fell into a dream waking as a child as Austin rolled out from Under her bed

"Close call"

6 year old Austin said

"What are you doing here?"

6 year old Uniqua asked

"Well it occurred to me I never snuck in though you window, you see what you do to me"

6 year old Austin replied

"My parents are in the other room, do you know my dad will do to you"

6 year old Uniqua said

"About all the sex stuff, I was kidding, I would never rush you"

6 year old Austin said walking out of the window

"Would you settle for a PG-13?"

6 year old Uniqua said taking off her shirt the quickly putting it back as 6 year old Austin mildly laughed

"That's why I like you Uniqua, you always make me laugh"

6 year old Austin said leaving as Uniqua woke up in her 26 year old form

"Good Night Austin"

Uniqua said still fallowing the script


	18. All Bets Are Off

Suddenly Austin (26) opened the door

"I thought I saw the lights on, Uniqua what are you doing in here?"

Austin asked as she laid down on the bed

"I was just dreaming"

Uniqua said

"About our childhood and that night you snuck in my window"

She said mildly laughing

"Which time?"

Austin asked

"The time you wanted to make out with me"

She said giggling

"Yeah I know I was being rude that I mean I knew you weren't ready and I brought it up…"

He said as Uniqua cut him off

"Austin, I think I'm ready"

Uniqua said as Austin rubbed his finger in his ear

"Excuse me could you please repeat that"

Austin said not believe what Uniqua just said

"There is a killer in the studio and you want to have sex, I told you Survival rule 1: you can never have sex or you die"

Austin said as she put her finger over his mouth

"I know but what's the second trilogy rule: anyone can die I could still die anyway, and if I do I want to know I actually got to do it"

She said rubbing up against him pulling him on the bed sharing a passionate kiss as he put his hand on her leg moving it up

"Uniqua, are you sure about this"

Austin said remembering being a virgin was what saved him 10 years ago

"It's the trilogy all bets are off, that means yes"

She said as they embraced in Sexual intercourse as Austin heard a _clang_ as the bedroom door shut itself as it closed itself as Uniqua walked up locking it block it was a heavy crate of Movie props as they stared at the door Austin turned seeing Ghostface on the other side of the window as he jammed his knife through the window shattering the glass entering as he gabbed Austin pulling him off the room with his as he landed in a pool

"Austin I'm coming"

Uniqua said jumped in the pool behind him as they got out running around the set

"Tyrone, Damien help"

Uniqua called as Ghostface chased them back inside the house


	19. Old Enemys

As Uniqua and Austin entered the room as Ghostface came out of the closet as they ran upstairs throwing movie props at him as they ran through a door which led to empty space as hoped back in the doorway seeing they were above the set of Uniqua's room as Ghostface open the door Uniqua who was standing on a board grabbed him and threw him off as he landed on the bed getting off leaving the room hearing Austin

"Uniqua I'm in here"

Austin said as Uniqua entered her parents room seeing a model of her mom butchered up room as Austin spoke again

"I'm just kidding why should I help you?, 20 years ago you sent me to jail

Austin's voice said turning to ghost as he stepped out throwing her out of of the window as she rolled down the roof hitting a mattress

"Talk about luck"

Uniqua said as Austin walked up to her giving her a hug

"Uniqua are you OK?"

Austin asked as Damien, Tasha Pablo, and Tyrone who was wearing his security walked up

"I heard screaming"

Tyrone said as Austin spoke

"It was Ghostface he attacked us"

Austin said as Pablo entered the house

"And my mother I saw her, she…"

She continued as Tyrone cut her off

"Uniqua that house was set up your mother's murder you probley could have freaked out, I'm sorry you had to see that"

Tyrone said as Pablo opened the window

"No one else is in here"

Pablo said closing the window

"He was in there I swear"

Austin said as they walked to the set exit

"OK so I stole a mask whatever"

Chris said to Donny

"You stole the mask"

Donny said

"I took it"

Chris said

"Did you take the mask or did you steal the mask?"

Donny said

"I took it as a souvenir I didn't know you get the gas chamber for that"

Chris said

"Don't look at me I didn't take shit"

Will said

"I know he was there, he was there in Normville"

Uniqua said

"That's not Normville"

Damien said

"You know what I mean"

Uniqua said

"Were taking you the station under watch to keep you safe whatever it takes"

Damien said as she got in his car

"It's OK Uniqua we believe you"

Tyrone said


	20. Crystal Stone the Actress

As Damien drove off Tasha called out to Austin

"Hey Austin, take a look at this someone we know?"

Tasha said

"Where did you get this?"

Austin asked

"Me and Natasha got at the achieves, Uniqua's mother was an actress and stared in 3 horror movies wanna know who directed all 3"

Tasha said

**Dick blade's Office**:

"There will be other movies Damien"

Dick said

"Dad not only is he killing my movie he's killing my cast no one wants to work with me Natasha called me a pariah, I don't even know what a pariah is, why could he kill the cast from Ghost or Ghost2 why me?, Dad what did I do wrong? "

Damien asked

Hollywood is full of psycho criminals"

Dick said as the Austin Tyrone and Tasha walked in

"Mr. Kangaroo, Mr. Moose Mrs. Hippo what do you want?"

Dick asked as they sat down

"Crystal Stone"

Tasha said

"Crystal Stone, who's that"

Damien said

"Boy, go to the house tell everyone not to cut the cake without me"

Dick said

"Oh yeah, it's your birthday Damien you're gonna be 30"

Tyrone said as Damien left

"So you knew Uniqua's mother"

Tasha said

"What, who?"

Dick said

"Crystal Stone"

Tyrone said

"Do you know how many actors have worked for me hundreds, thousands?"

Dick said

"I never said she was an actress"

Tasha said

"Good call"

Tyrone said

"So what's the point?"

Dick asked

"No point I'm just gonna give Drew a call"

Tyrone said

"I remember her she a Bit-player in a couple of my movies, she was a nobody"

Dick said

"Oh come on you have made millions of the story of her murder, you're obsessed with her and her daughter"

Tasha said

"Easy, Hothead"

Austin said

"why don't you tell us the truth"

Austin said

"What are you 3 getting at? , I make horror films that what I do Blacklight came to me with "Ghosts 1 and 2 and I'm letting my son direct the third"

Dick said

"But you knew who she was"

Tyrone said

"When I did "ghost" I realized I knew Caroline Pink before, as Crystal but I couldn't tell anyone image the press"

Dick said

"And now with murders on your set, still you say nothing"

Tasha said

"Get real that would make me a suspect"

Dick said

"Just because you knew her?"

She asked

"Yeah"

Dick replied

"I don't think so, what happened to Caroline when she was in Hollywood?"

Tasha asked


	21. Conversations

"Listen to me "Louis Lane" it's dead and buried"

Dick said

"How would you like to see it dug up on National Television?, Tell us what happened"

Tasha said

"It was the 80's, Everything was different and I was well known for my parties, Crystal knew what they were, it was for girls like her to meet men who could get them parts, nothing happened to her that she didn't invite one way or another no matter what she said afterwards"

Dick said

"Are you saying she…"

Tasha said as Dick cut her off

"I'm saying things got out of hand maybe they did take advantage of her this is not the city for innocence no charges were brought maybe the line is Crystal Stone wouldn't play by the rules, you wanna get somewhere in Hollywood you gotta play the game or go home"

Dick said

**At Drew's Office**: "What do you know about Trilogies?"

Uniqua asked

"You mean movie trilogies"

Drew said

"You seem to like movies Detective Lizard"

Uniqua said

"Uniqua call me Drew cause I'm gonna keep calling you Uniqua, Miss. Pink

Drew said

"All I know about trilogies is in the third one all bets are off, and I'll tell you something I'm a homicide detective when you see what I see every day you get haunted by Ghosts I think you would know about that "

Drew said as Uniqua remember countless times where she saw Ghostface throughout her whole life even before she was 6 in back of her mind

"What do you mean?"

Uniqua said

"I know what it's like to a see a ghost that won't go away it's like watching a movie in your head your whole life alone and you can't stop it the only thing you can do is change your view on the genre personally I change it to a comedy"

Drew said

"Ghosts are tough you can't arrest or shot them"

Uniqua said

"The best way to stop being haunted is to be with people, you're here and you're not hiding you did the right thing Miss. Pink"

Drew said

"What did you know about your mother?"

Drew asked

"As a kid I always thought I had the perfect mom, the perfect family, the perfect friends and a perfect life Until I found out I was wrong I don't know who my was anymore"

Uniqua said tearing up

"You know who she was to you I'm off to search the set I think what you saw was real that's good news cause that means he's a flesh and blood killer and I know how to take down guys like that "

Drew said leaving

"Hey Drew what's your favorite scary movie?"

Uniqua asked

"My life"

He responded

"mine too" Uniqua said as he left


	22. Everybody's Going to the Party

**In a car on the road**: "we need to think, Dick is the key to everything"

Natasha said

"He's a pervert, not a killer"

Tasha said

"He's gotta be involved somehow, how should fallow him"

Natasha said

"Were going to the station to tell drew and Uniqua what we found out"

Tasha said

"I play Tasha as much more aggressive, she suspects everyone and she would…"

Natasha said Austin Tyrone Tasha all replied at the same time

"Shut Up!" As Austin's phone rang as he answered it

"Hello"

Austin said

"Austin it's Uniqua"  
>Uniqua said on the other line<p>

"Talk about coincidence we were on our way to see you"

Tyrone spoke into the phone

"I'm not at the station Dick called me said he wanted to tell me something about my mom, me and Drew are gonna meet him at his house"

Uniqua said

"Wait Uniqua I'm not so sure that's a good idea"

Austin said

"It's ok Drew is with and Donny offered to help protect me I would feel safer tough if you guys were there"

Uniqua said

"Were on our way but still…"

Austin said as Uniqua cut him off

"Thanks"

She said hanging up

"Looks like we're going get to the party after all"

Tyrone said

**At the Blade house**: a black van with purple flames stooped as Austin, Tyrone Tasha and Natasha got out entering the house

"hey guys, come on in join the party"

Damien said wearing a novelty hat and a t shirt that read

"The last 30 years have been the best of all time…Because I was alive"

"Actually were here to see Uniqua"

Austin said as Damien pointed to Chris

"There she is"

He said

"Not "Uniqua", Uniqua like I'm "Tasha" and she's Tasha"

Natasha said

"Uniqua pink she's not here

Damien said

"Well she said she was coming"

Tyrone

"Well, the more the merrier"

Damien said sitting on the couch


	23. Ghostface in the House

"Will this house is incredible 'its old Hollywood"

Chris said as will smiled

"Yeah, could the dude and his old man have more money?"

Will said

"Supposedly my dad has an old screening room which was like being in the 80's you know drinks, drugs, girls, sex, movies and other shit I've searched for 29 years and never found It"

Damien said

"I'm gonna check this place out"

Damien said drinking a bottle of wine

"Whoa, dude have you seen the Ghost movies every time a dude travels alone he ends up dead"

Will said

"I'll go with you"

Natasha said

"There"

Damien said

"It'll be ok we gotta stick together"

Chris said

"You're not sticking wait up"

Will said fallowing her

"Me Tyrone and Tasha are gonna stay here and wait for Uniqua"

Austin said

"We'll be right back"

Damien said

**After 10 minutes**:

"What's down there?"

Natasha said to Damien how was looking in the basement full of costumes and props

"Zombies, monsters and aliens"

Damien said

**In the living room**: "any sign of her?"

Tyrone asked

"No, not yet"

Austin said

"Austin do you have called ID on your phone?"

Tasha asked

"Yeah, why"

Austin asked

"Use it and push send"

Tasha asked as Austin did as his phone let out a dial tone as another phone started ringing they fallowed the sound to a room with a Ghostface costume and a device as Austin held it up speaking in it

"(Uniqua's voice) what is this thing

(Damien's voice) it's a voice distorter

(Tyrone's voice) so Uniqua never called us"

Austin said as they left the room

"Go find Damien and Natasha

I'll find the others"

Austin said as they were screeching downstairs they found Damien dead in a prop coffin with a knife in his chest as the ran upstairs a photo opened up as a door as Chris walked out

"Hey guys I found a secret passage"

Chris said

"Damien is dead"

Tasha said

"What I'm heading out of here Chris said running

"It's crazy to be here" she said running into Ghostface as he stabbed her in the chest


	24. Uniqua's call

Austin and Tasha ran down the hall as they bumped into Tyrone and Natasha

"Tyrone, Ghostface got Damien and Chris"

Austin said

"We'll be safer together"

Natasha said as Will entered the room

"What's going on?"

Will asked as Ghostface snuck up behind him stabbing his arm

"Oh shit"

He said running as Ghostface chased him as Natasha snuck into a secret passage

"Help, police"

Will said as he turned to see Ghostface continued chasing him

"Oh you motherfucker"

Will said as Ghostface pushed him off the balcony as he landed on the cement dying

**In the room**: Natasha fallowed the passage as Ghostface caught up to her as she went another way seeing Austin and Tyrone on the other side of the 1 way windows disguised as mirrors from the outside

As Ghostface caught up to her

"you can't kill me I'm the killer in Gho3t"

Natasha said as Ghostface stabbed her as she banged on the window

On the outside the group was noticed it shaking

"Stand back"

Austin said pulling out a gun shooting the mirrors revealing a stabbed Natasha as Ghostface captured the 3 of them

**At the station**: Uniqua was reading some files as the phone rang as she answered it

"Hello"

Uniqua said

"Hello"

Uniqua's voice on the other line said

"Who is this?"

Uniqua asked

"Who is this?"

Uniqua on the other line asked

"I think something's wrong with your phone I only hear myself"

Uniqua said

"I only hear you too pink"

Ghostface said

"Who is this?"

Uniqua asked

"The question isn't who am I? The question is: who is with me"

Ghostface said as Tasha's, Tyrone's and Austin's screams could be heard

"Don't do it if you do one thing to attract attention I will kill all 3 of them right now"

Ghostface said

"Oh it's heard being friends with you Pink your friends die just 10 years ago during Ricky's and Casey's plot I got a little knife happy with Bryon for entering my van I've been stalking you your whole life since your childhood with your little group I've always been watching Drew and Donny's attack, your mother's murder I killed her, the attack 10 years ago and now today I'll put it like this you come to me your friends live you run they die and Pink don't make me wait, don't you wanna know who really killed your mother , I'll call you later"

Ghostface said hanging up


	25. Ghostface Unmasked

Uniqua searched the drawers for gun and put it in her pants pocket as she left

**At the Blade house**: Uniqua got out of her car walking to the door as Ghostface spoke over an intercom

"Hold it; see that metal detector use it everywhere"

As she used the metal detector

"Everywhere Pink, the other leg too"

Ghostface said as it went off as Uniqua pulled out her gun dropping it in the pool

"Come inside"

Ghostface said as Uniqua entered and the door closed and locked automatically as she tried to untied her friends as Ghostface showed up

"I never do this but I'll give you a head start"

Ghostface said as Uniqua ran discovering the painting passage Ghostface exited out of as he ran inside as she found drew as he pulled a gun down lowering it after he realized it was Uniqua

"Uniqua lookout"

Drew said as Ghostface stabbed him through the lung as Drew died as Uniqua picked up his gun and slid it in her pocket as Ghostface chased her into a dead end room

"You're not going anywhere Pink, it's time you came to terms with me"

Ghostface said as Uniqua shot him wasting her bullets as it didn't do anything

"Maybe you can't dig beneath the surface of things"

Ghostface said ripping open his cloak exposing a bulletproof vest he was left wearing the mask

"Who are you?"

Uniqua asked

"The other half of you, I searched for a mother too an actor named Crystal Stone spent my whole life trying to find her and 18 years ago I actually tracked her down but she had a new life and a new name , "Caroline Pink" she slammed the door in my face her own son "

Ghostface said taking off the mask revealing to be Damien (who faked his death)

"Damien Blade, Movie director"

Damien said in his normal

"And brother"

He said speaking in distorter


	26. Hero Vs Villian

She slammed me out of life forever said I was Crystal's child and Crystal was dead ,that's when I thought it all up Drew and Donny Lizard didn't like their dad being in my films 20 years ago I convinced them to kill you why they didn't that's beyond me"

Damien said as Uniqua cut her off

"Because they cared about me"

Uniqua said as Damien cut her off

"1 year after that I personally "visited" your mother towatch her in secret turns out Caroline (Mom)got around with men such as Robert Fisher, 1 year after that I Personally made my appearance to settle a score and blame that grease head Robert Fisher, after that told his daughter to back at you by killing you and here I am right now"

Damien said

"So it was you, for the past 20 years, this is all because of you?"

Uniqua said

"Uniqua please I'm a director, I direct"

Damien said

"I had no idea how it was going to be made into a big superstar introducing you as a survivor a Star and I know you die a just think of your death as a library book that is 26 years overdue only this time I'm the cloaked hero"

Damien said

"Fine, you got what you wanted hero and villain face to face now the villain dies"

Uniqua said

"Yes but I'm not the villain you are"

Damien said taking Dick out of the closet tied up

"here he is the man who screwed mom over big-time metaphorically and literally, what he did to her made her a slut she never recovered from that night in this room he fucked her 3 ways from Sunday ruined her life and yours too do you hate him"

Damien said pulling out a device playing a recording

"(in Uniqua's voice) I know who you are and I want you did too my mother and I'm gonna make you pay"

The message said

"Cops are gonna find that next to Dick's lifeless corpse

"Please you don't have to do this I can give you any picture, name your budget, script approval, final cut"

Dick said

"Already got it"

Damien said slitting dick's throat

"And I got the alibi you killed them facing the pressure of isolation, another movie about you the fact Dick Blade destroyed mom and just snapped and I'm the hero who hunted and you with your own knife fuck you"

He said charging her as the lights went out Austin slowly entered the room carrying a guns as Damien knocked him out as he reached for the knife

"Lose something"

Uniqua said holding the knife

"Found something he said picking up the guns shooting Uniqua 5 times in the chest as she fell over and got back up as she took off her shirt reveling a bulletproof vest

"I guess we think alike" she said stabbing the knife in Damien's chest as he fell over

"Mom's dead nothing can change that and I got to make my movie"

Damien said as Uniqua stabbing him in the heart and Austin regained conciseness seeing what happened

"What Damien is the killer?"

Austin said

"Be careful they always are superhuman in the trilogy"

Austin said

"He wasn't superhuman at all"

Uniqua said as Damien got back and Austin shot his in the chest consistently

"you can't kill me he said stabbing Austin in the back as Austin shot him through the skull as he fell over dead

**2 Hours later**: 2 paramedics are escorting Austin out of the house knife went into some old scar tissue from a bullet wound saved his life"

The paramedic said

"Wait Austin, I'm coming with you"

Uniqua said getting in the van


	27. Ending

**3 months later**: Uniqua was standing outside she had just released her book as Austin walked up with a copy

"Hey Uniqua could you sign my copy"

Austin said as he handed her the book

"Of Corse

As she wrote on the cover

"_Thanks for helping save me twice don't know what I would do without you- _

_Love Uniqua Pink_"

"I think there was a spelling error on the first page"

Austin said as Uniqua turned pages to see the book hallowed out with a ring inside

"It was my grandfather's wedding ring I want to give it to you"

Austin said

"Austin the answer is yes"

She said putting it on her finger as she hugged him

"I'm glad you asked because I think I'm pregnant"

Uniqua said

"Are you 100% sure?"

Austin asked

"I'm a girl I know the signs"

She said kissing him

THE END


End file.
